Ekspresi Afeksi
by Azureila
Summary: Tak akan ada impresi repetisi untuk sebuah ekspresi afeksi. Demi Madoka, Kou rela mengutarakannya, lagi dan lagi, hari demi hari.


**Ekspresi Afeksi**

**Disclaimer**: Star Driver adalah properti **Enokido Yoji**, studio **BONES** serta **ANIPLEX**.

**Prompt**: _Song_ – _lagu_; dari **rizuka **di** LiveJournal**.

**Summary**: Tak akan ada impresi repetisi untuk sebuah ekspresi afeksi. Demi Madoka, Kou rela mengutarakannya, lagi dan lagi, hari demi hari.

**Warning**: Adegan sugestif. _**Yuri**_. _Spoiler_ sampai episode 17.

_Enjoy! _:D

* * *

.

.

.

_Kau_

_Aku_

_Selalu merindu_

_Tak pernah meragu_

.

.

.

"Kou-chan, kemarilah," pinta Madoka.

Menghentikan tegukan teh panas yang sedang dinikmatinya senja itu, Kou menoleh, mendapati partnernya berdiri di hadapan meja rias. Madoka tengah mengeringkan rambutnya dengan sehelai handuk.

Dia tersenyum, meletakkan cangkir dan tatakannya di meja, lalu bangkit. Kou mendekatinya dengan langkah-langkah pasti, hingga akhirnya perempuan berambut _aquamarine_ itu berada tepat di belakang Madoka. Dia bisa melihat pantulan mereka berdua di cermin. Dua sosok dengan tinggi yang hampir setara. Salah satunya berpakaian lengkap, sedangkan seorang lagi hanya terbalut jubah mandi sewarna mutiara.

Butir-butir air masih menggelayuti ujung rambut cokelat muda Madoka. Aroma madu menguar dari rambutnya, hanyut memikat. Tepian atas jubah menggantung rendah di kedua bahunya. Kulit putihnya merona sempurna, baru saja dimanja oleh kelembutan sabun dan rendaman air panas.

Sepuluh jemari terampil dengan luwes menyibakkan rambut Madoka ke belakang. Madoka bisa merasakan pahatan ujung jari Kou menerpa dahinya, kedua pipinya, lehernya, tengkuknya, lalu berakhir di tulang punggungnya. "Biar aku saja," kata Kou singkat, dan Madoka paham maksudnya. Dia mengangsurkan handuk yang sudah setengah basah tersebut ke tangan Kou. Detik berikutnya, Kou sudah membantunya melenyapkan sisa-sisa kelembaban yang sempat merembes ke punggungnya.

Kou bekerja dalam diam. Tekun. Madoka sungguh menikmati perhatian yang tidak terbagi ini. Siapa yang tak melambung ketika menyadari dirinya diperlakukan begitu istimewa?

Kelam malam menyambangi, perlahan-lahan mengusir cahaya mentari. Berkas-berkas terakhir nyala senja menerangi permukaan laut yang beriak, samar-samar bergejolak, ditingkahi debur-debur lincah ombak. Tepat saat matahari dan bulan hendak bertukar takhta, tatkala hanya ada pendar remang-remang yang menjadi penerangan, Kou berbisik, "Kau cantik."

Madoka menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Kou. Hidungnya membaui harum parfum _musk_ yang melenakan. Kou menjatuhkan handuk, kedua tangannya berganti mendekap Madoka. Protektif. Berlaku tegar, bertindak sebagai pilar. Manifestasi sejati pelabuhan, tujuan hakiki dalam pelayaran panjang sang perempuan petualang.

Madoka menutup mata, merayu tangan kanan Kou untuk mendaki lebih tinggi. Melewati pinggul, berhenti di pinggang.

Ombak menyerang, pantai lirih mengerang.

"Lepaskanlah. Untukku."

Untaian pengikat jubah menghilang dengan satu desisan lantang.

Kou merunduk, membiarkan kedua belah bibirnya menelusuri pori demi pori. Pasrah terhampar, kulit bergetar menerima sentuhan yang disebar. Bernafas dengan dinamika nada, nama Madoka terutarakan mesra. Jiwanya takluk dilarut mantra. Mendamba, memuja, mencinta. Mencipta sebuah lagu tanpa nama di momen kaya makna.

Kini bara api tak lagi terpenjara. Ketika relung hati tak kuasa menahan rasa, mereka berdua membebaskan raga berbicara.

.

.

.

_Padu_

_Satu_

_Syahdu_

_Kita, sejak malam itu_

_._

_._

_._

**Owari**

**

* * *

Author's Note**: Senang rasanya bisa terjun ke _fandom_ baru! Biasanya saya bergelut di **Death Note**, namun akhir-akhir ini saya jatuh cinta pada **Star Driver**. Selain penuh dengan momen yang sukses membuat penonton tertawa sampai keluar air mata, Star Driver juga istimewa karena hubungan antar karakternya yang sangat menghibur. Interaksi Kou-Madoka adalah salah satu aspek favorit saya di _anime_ ini, tak peduli betapa ganjilnya hubungan mereka. Faktor _seiyuu_ juga berpengaruh besar, mengingat keduanya diperankan oleh **Mitsuki Saiga** dan **Yukana**~ *rabu-rabu*

Komentar, kritik, maupun saran yang membangun selalu ditunggu via **review**. Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi dalam waktu dekat, ya. Terima kasih atas apresiasinya! :D

**~Azureila**


End file.
